Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging system having a detachable connector, a radiation imaging apparatus, and an apparatus including the connector.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses for capturing a digital image by using a semiconductor sensor have been increasingly used as an X-ray imaging apparatus for medical image diagnosis and non-destructive inspection. This allows, unlike conventional image acquisition using a photosensitive film, an obtained image to be instantaneously checked, improving the work efficiency. Further, such an apparatus has a very wide dynamic range, and therefore this also enables imaging to be performed without being affected by a change in the amount of X-ray exposure.
With the decrease in size and weight of the above-described apparatus, a portable type has been put into practical use (see Japanese Patent No. 3848288). The portable type X-ray imaging apparatus allows imaging of a subject having any posture, and is preferably used for X-ray imaging in general wards and outdoors. This portable type X-ray imaging apparatus may include a cable for supplying power from a power supply apparatus and/or transferring data to a control apparatus. Further, the X-ray imaging apparatus configured to detachably attach the cable thereto is discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3610348. An apparatus of this type can be operated with the cable disconnected when the apparatus does not require cable connection, for example, when the apparatus is stored or transported, so that the ease of handling is improved. Further, a technique for connecting the above-described cable to an X-ray imaging apparatus by using a magnetic attraction force is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259680.
If the cable connection using magnetic attraction is easily detached unintentionally, for example, by vibrations or the cable's own weight, the operability of the apparatus may be degraded. On the other hand, when the cable is intentionally detached, it is desirable that the cable can be easily detached with an appropriate force.